


Evil Has Many Faces

by HawkTheFanGirl



Category: escape the night - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Evil!Joey, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Season 3 AU, Spoilers for Season 2, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkTheFanGirl/pseuds/HawkTheFanGirl
Summary: (My version of Season 3 of Escape The Night)Tyler and Andrea have gone back to living normally. Tho the death of Joey still haunts them and they can only talk to the other about it. Tho neither of them thought that they would ever hear from Joey again, because they think he is dead. Tho one day they each get a letter from him. So do 8 others.Friends become enemies and enemies become friends. Can the 10 guests free themselves and the other victims or will they all die.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story! Hope you enjoy! I will try to update soon. Enjoy

Joey's eyes widen as he takes a breath in. He looks around gasping for breath, he realizes he is in a small box. A coffin? Joey pushes up, tho it won't budge. 

"No! No! This is now how I'm going to die," he says panicking slightly. Suddenly a blast of green light comes out of his hands and the top of the wooden coffin shoots off. Joey sits up and looks around, this isn't where he was was before he blacked out. Joey stands up and runs a hand threw his hair. His hand touches the crown on his head and his eyes widen. He takes a crown off and looks at it. 

"This is the sorcereress' crown," he says to himself outloud. 

'It's now your crown' a voice echoes in Joey's head. Joey jumps slightly at the voice, but he also smiled. The voice was comforting to him. Joey puts the crown back on his head and he feels power run threw him.

"I'm gonna look around," Joey says to himself as he begins to wander around the house. He realizes that it's more like a castle then a house. Joey felt right at home here. He walks into a living room like area and sits down on a chair. 

'Welcome to your new home Joey' the voice says echoing.

"This is mine," Joey asks his eyes widen in surprise.

'Yes, all of it. All you have to do is do me a favor,' 

"What is it," Joey tilts his head as he waits for a voice to respond. The voice waited a moment before it spoke,

'Pledge your loyalty to me. You will be a King if you do. You will have everything!'

Joey thinks for a moment, he bits his lip. This won't end well, he thinks, but then again…when does it end well for me? At least this time I won't be abandoned!

"Deal," Joey says a small evil smirk on his face. Then a showey figure walks out of nowhere smirking.

'Kneel down Joey,' the voice says again. Joey gets out of the chair and kneels. The show creator sets his hand on Joey's arm causing kneeling man extreme pain. Joey let's out a yell of pain. Then the shadow man takes his hand away. Joey looks at his shoulder and sees a black mark on his arm. It was in the shape of a wolf head…that kinda looked like it was bleeding honestly. Joey stands up smiling, tho it wasn't his happy smile it was a scary smile. His eyes had a reddish tint to them and he laghs. The Shadow figure disappears and Joey walks into another room. His smile widens as he sees a thrown.

"Just my luck," he says and laghs as he sits down. Everything was gone from his mind, he forgot almost everything about his old self. Tho he remembered one thing. He was abandoned by Tyler Oakley and Andrea Russett. He was going to get his revenge. Suddenly an idea hit him. He was going to get his revenge!

~

The shadow figure watches Joey sit in his new throne. He first part of the plan, done. Now for step two. Letting his new dog, Joey, off of his leash and onto the unexpectinh victims.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests get there letters. How will they react and how will they come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a bit longer I'll try to update once a day but I'm going threw stuff right now.

Tyler is sitting at his desk uploading his newest video. He smiles as he waits for it to upload. Suddenly his phone rings. Tyler answers it, "Hello," he says smiling.

"Tyler," Andrea says sounding panicked, "Oh my god! It's Joey!"

"What," Tyler says his eyes widen then his doorbell rings, "I'll call you back in a second." Tyler hangs up and walks to the door and opens it.

"Mr. Oakley," a short boy with black hair says looking at me. He then hands me a letter and my eyes widen as I grab it. I look back at the boy but he was gone. I quickly opens the letter and drop my phone. I read it out loud.

'Tyler, It's been a while since I've seen you. I'll make this letter short and sweet. I an inviting you to a party at my new house. It won't be like last time I promise. You will tho have to get your Thespian outfit back out and retake that persona. I'll have you picked up in about an hour if you chose to go. Sincerely, You're Friend Joey Graceffa.'

I quickly pick my phone back up and call Andrea. She picks up after three rings.

"You get one also," she asks as soon as she answers the phone. 

"A letter from Joey, ya," Tyler says, "Is he alive?"

"I don't know…we should go," Andrea says and sighs, "Just in case."

"Ya ok," Tyler says and shakes his head, "If this is like last time I'm going to be so pissed tho."

"Ya Ya, get dressed," Andrea says and hangs up. Tyler sets the phone down and begins to get dressed.

~

MatPat is doing research for his next video with Stephanie. MatPat looks at his wife and sighs slightly he was lucky to have her. He then kisses her cheek. Stephanie smiles and laughs slightly. Then the doorbell rings.

"I got it," MatPat says as he stands up and walks to the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Patrick," a smaller boy brown hair says and hands me a letter and a package. Stephanie walks up next to me and the boy hands her a letter and package also. We look at each other then back at the boy, tho he had already left. 

MatPat opens the letter and reads out loud.

"'Dear Matthew Patrick, You don't know me much but I know a bit about you. I would love to get to know you and you're lovely wife better. That's why I am inviting you to a party at my house. Tho the house can only be accessed by magic. You will have to dress up as a persona from the appropriate time. I have given you the outfit and persona. You are the scholar. I will have you picked up in an hour if you agree. Hope to see you soon, Joey Graceffa'" MatPat finishes reading, "Huh."

Stephanie reads hers and smiles and looks at MatPat, "I'm a teacher! Come on we have to go! This sounds fun."

"Ya ok, I guess our video can wait," MatPat says and quickly tweets a short tweet about that the live stream will be postponed and that no new bideo would come out this week. He then smiles and walks to his room and changes.

~

Thomas smiles as he finishes editing his newest video. He is about to upload it when his doorbell rings. Thomas stands up and answers the door. A tall blonde girl with a black dress is standing there looking at him.

"Letter for Mr. Sanders," she says and hands him the letter and package and walks off. Thomas tilts his head confused but closes the door. He goes back to his couch and opens the letter.

'Dear Thomas Sanders, You don't know me much but I know a bit about you. I would love to get to know you wherebetter. That's why I am inviting you to a party at my new house. Tho the house can only be accessed by magic. You will have to dress up as a persona from the appropriate time. I have given you the outfit and persona. You are the actor. I will have you picked up in an hour if you agree. Hope to see you soon, Joey Graceffa.'

Thomas thinks for a minute. Every part of logic and common sense told him not to go. But his curiosity got the better of him and he got dressed them quickly upload his video. Thomas was pretty excited tho even tho part of his brain was telling him to not go.

~

Jess sits on her couch watching an anime. She hugs a pillow and giggles at how cute the scene is. Jess smiles as she eats more popcorn. Then her doorbell rings.

"I'm coming," Jess yells and walks to the door and opens the door.

"Letter for Mrs. Bravura," a short, well actually he was the same height as Jess, boy with black hair and an older looking outfit. He hands Jess a letter and a package then disappears.

Jess looks confused but closes the door and opens the letter. 

'Dear Jessica Bravura, Long time no see Jess, I'm sorry for my absence. I would love to catch up with you.That's why I am inviting you to a party at my house. Tho the house can only be accessed by magic. You will have to dress up as a persona from the appropriate time. I have given you the outfit and persona. You are the artist. I will have you picked up in an hour if you agree. Hope to see you soon, Joey Graceffa.'

Jess smiles and squeals happily. She of corse was going to go and quickly turns the TV off and gets dressed. I can't believe I'll get to see Joey again, Jess thinks happily. 

~

Miles is sitting on the couch smiling as he looks at stuff on the internet. He begins to get a little bored so he closes his computer and turns the Tv on. 

Then there is a knock at his door. Miles stands up and walks to the door curiously. He then opens it and says, "Hello."

A medium height boy with brown hair. He is dressed in old style clothes.

"Letter for Mr. McKenna," the boy says and hands Miles a letter and package. He then walks off. Miles closes the door, walks back to the couch, sits down, and opens the letter curiously. 

'Dear Miles McKenna, You don't know me much but I know a bit about you. I would love to get to know you better. That's why I am inviting you to a party at my house. Tho the house can only be accessed by magic. You will have to dress up as a persona from the appropriate time. I have given you the outfit and persona. You are the comedian. I will have you picked up in an hour if you agree. Hope to see you soon, Joey Graceffa.'

Miles tilts his head and rereads the letter. He thinks about it for a little bit then decided to go to the party. What's the worst that could happen. Miles opens the package and gets the outfit out. He then changes quickly into it.

~

Matt smiles as he talks to one of his friends. They where having a small friendly argument. 

"Whatever, I have to go ok," Matt says, "Lush you bye!" He hangs up smiling and sets his phone down. He had nothing really to do so he grabbed his camera. Before he can start the camera the doorbell rings.

Matt curiously walks to the door and opens it, setting his camera on a small table. A tall blonde girl with a black dress. 

"Letter for Mr. Lush," the girl says and hands Matt tr letter and package. The girl then walks away and seems to disappear. Matt closes the door confused. He quickly opens the letter and reads it.

'Dear Mathew Lush, You don't know me much but I know a bit about you. I would love to get to know you better. That's why I am inviting you to a party at my house. Tho the house can only be accessed by magic. You will have to dress up as a persona from the appropriate time. I have given you the outfit and persona. You are the bartender. I will have you picked up in an hour if you agree. Hope to see you soon, Joey Graceffa.'

Matt tilts his head as he sets the lettter down. He then opens the package and sees a costume that looks like it would be worn by a bartender a while ago. He shrugs and decides he will go so he gets dressed actually pretty exited.

~

Doug smiles and goes and sits down on his couch. He just finished filming the newest video and he was tired. He closes his eyes for a minute then hears a knock at the front door. He stands up and walks to the door still tired.

Standing at the door was a short man with black hair and old style clothes. The man looks up at Doug then says, "Letter for Mr. Walker," he says and hands Doug a letter and a package.

"Thanks," Doug says but the man was already gone. Doug closes the door. He opens the letter and reads it.

'Dear Mr. Doug Walker, You don't know me much but I know a bit about you. I would love to get to know you better. That's why I am inviting you to a party at my house. Tho the house can only be accessed by magic. You will have to dress up as a persona from the appropriate time. I have given you the outfit and persona. You are the vigilante. I will have you picked up in an hour if you agree. Hope to see you soon, Joey Graceffa.'

Doug this for a moment and decides to go. He was always a bit curious what happened to Joey Graceffa. It was strange he just went missing. 

Doug open sthe package and changes into the clothes.

~

Destery was doing a bit of more research on his computer as he sat on his couch. He was actually looking into YouTubers disappearances. It was kinda wired.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Destery jumps slightly. He stands up and walks to the door and answers it. A medium height man with brown hair and old style clothes. 

"Letter for Mr. Smith," he says and hands Destery a letter and a package. 

"Ok, what the fuck," Destery says and looks at the brown haired boy, tho he was already gone. Destery closes the door and sits down in a chair and opens gen letter and reads it.

'Dear Mr. Destery Smith, You don't know me much but I know a bit about you. I would love to get to know you better. That's why I am inviting you to a party at my house. Tho the house can only be accessed by magic. You will have to dress up as a persona from the appropriate time. I have given you the outfit and persona. You are the Inn owner. I will have you picked up in an hour if you agree. Hope to see you soon, Joey Graceffa.'

Destery rereads the letter twice looking surprised. He knows that he has to go. Joey has been missing for the longest. He had so many questions that he needed answers for. He quickly opens the package and gets dressed.

~

An hour later a carriage pulls up in front of each person's house. First MatPat and Stephanie's house, next Thomas' house, then Jess', then Miles', then Matt's, then Doug's, then Destery's, then Andrea, and finally Tyler's. The 10 guests ride silently in the carriage. Then they get to the house and everyone looks shocked at how amazing it looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Remember to please leave your opinion it helps me as a writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. I will try to update as much as I can.


End file.
